


Vivid

by Diaphenia



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil had seen Anne's twitter, or course, with a little gray icon of her smiling serenely. Josie-- who, granted, claimed to be able to see color because she was in love with Harry Styles-- said Anne wasn’t awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



> Happy Trick or Treat, galfridian! I loved your idea of soulmates, and I hope you enjoy.

Gil was _nervous_.

He was never nervous, but there was a new girl. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a new classmate. It wasn’t that no one ever moved to Avonlea, but it was pretty rare. People left for to pick up their degrees, but returned right after, birthing the next generation in the same hospital they’d been born in. 

Even as out of the loop as Gil had been, missing so much school in the name of family bonding, he knew the story on Anne. He’d seen her twitter, or course, with a little gray icon of her smiling serenely. Josie-- who, granted, claimed to be able to see color because she was in love with Harry Styles-- said Anne wasn’t awful. Ruby said Anne was a real sweetheart, trapped (“as we all are,” followed by a dramatic sigh) in a world of gray because she hadn’t yet found her soulmate. Jane had even provided a little information on Skype, chewing on her lip thoughtfully before telling Gil that Anne was “not tall.”

He straightened his sweater vest before popping in to his chemistry class. 

He looked at her, Anne Shirley, and before his brain could even admire her poise, the _world shifted_. It was as sudden as a migraine and just as painful. He shielded his eyes, about to stumble down to the nurse’s office when he realized his skin was no longer gray but, well, _skin-colored_ , a term his mother had used to explain to him as a child what colors looked like. “You’ll know when you see them,” she would say, smiling over a stubborn and unhappy toddler-aged Gil to look at his father. “I can’t explain it to you anymore than my parents could for me. You’ll see, all at once, what the world looks like.”

He forced his eyes to focus on the classroom, which was too much-- bright with the sun streaming through the window, the beams of light hugging Anne Shirley where she stood, causing her to almost glow. 

She was beautiful, pale skin wrapped in a vivid blue sweater, her hair a thick rope of reddish-orange. He had the sudden urge to touch that hair, to see if it was as soft and as smooth as it looked. He anchored his hand to the side of his jeans, determined not to be _that guy_.

His eyes were adjusting, now, and there was so much to take in, from the forest green of his sweater to the cheery blue out the window to the sandiness of the desks. He took a moment to study his classmates, to see the blacks and browns and blond hair. One classmate, a quiet girl he’d known since preschool named Sarah Simpson had her hair dyed pink. He wondered if she could see color, if she’d secretly met her soulmate or if she just knew the town busybodies (lead by the formidable Ms. Lynde) could see it. 

He rounded right back to Anne, who was looking right at him, openly curious. Was she seeing him in color? He touched his neck, absurdly pleased at the thought. 

Although. Although statistically, this soulmate stuff only matched up in about fourty percent of cases. She could be his soulmate, and maybe he wasn’t hers. She might have been able to see color for ages now. Or maybe her soulmate was somewhere at the university of her dreams, studying French poetry or feminism. 

But then he saw her wince, and he _knew_ she had to be going through this absurd discovery too. 

He held her gaze as the bell rang. She seemed flustered, but didn’t look away, so he took a chance.

He winked at her.


End file.
